Evil Expo at Sparrow Place
Evil Expo at Sparrow Place is twenty-fourth chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot At the Sparrow Place, Mizho and her Karakuri Dôji Paresse, who is in his human form, arrives for the meeting of The Evil Dôji Branch members. However, Mizho notice they are a few minutes early and wants to leaves as she didn't around the disgusting K any more than she needs to. As they turn around, three young men spots them and proceed to obnoxiously tease Mizho about her clothes, even when she's warns them to leave her alone. In retaliation, Mizho stick her pocky up one of the boys' nose, causing to him bleed. She then orders Paresse to deal the other two, but he tells her that he "can't work the energy". Annoyed by her lazy dôji, Mizho choose handle them herself, starting by dislocating one boy's shoulders. Showing a bloodthirsty expression, Mizho tells the frighten boys that she won't kill them and orders to leave before she changes her mind. When the boys realize Mizho is not a normal girl, Mizho reveals that she's really the reincarnation of French WWI solider in named "Michel Dubois" from the 20th century, but this only cause boys think Mizho is crazy. The only uninjured boy decides to attack Paresse to make Mizho stop and try to punch Paresse in the face. However, Paresse caught the fist with his mouth and bites off two of the boy's fingers. When the boy starts screaming in pain, Paresse tells to be quite and change his hand into his gauntlet and is about to kill him, but suddenly stop by Rage's guitar. Fusataro Fussa greets Mizho and warns her that she can let the three men go now that they scene everything that happen, which Akira Hidaka and Orgullo suggests to simply kill them. As the rest The Evil Dôji Branch members gather at the Sparrow Place, they casually banter with one another, including Avaro and Edile arguing for their way of dressing in human form, as the three boys look on in shock and confusion. Soon, Rune Kodaira and Jealous arrives in their ICON, with Rune introducing himself to his new allies and informing of what happen to Sumako Miyoshi and Désir, who are sitting in her car. Now that all the members are here, Rune ask Vice if they should begin, who surprise the others from behind with K. Vice breaks up everyone's banter and turns he's attention to the three men, presumably killing them. Meanwhile at the multi-used Tokoro Building, Darumada Masami drops Yamato Agari off to meet their old friend Hyottoko. Darumada tells Yamato to go ahead because he need to pick Musashi Murayama, Sophia, and Ultimo and bring them here. While walking up the stairs, Yamato wonders what he'll do with Ultimo as he is unsure to feel about him now knowing he killed his lover in The 12th Century. Opening an office building, Yamato finds a room full of dangerous-looking mafia members. One member call Babylon questions who Yamato is, but Machi Shina and Hiroshi Kumegawa explains that Yamato is here to see the "boss". Yamato greets them familiarly, to their confusion as they never met before, which cause Yamato to remember the time reversal affects everybody else's memories. Machi then explains that she works in the building for her fortune-telling business and is allies with the "Hyottoko Gang", which Hiroshi is member of. Machi laments how someone like her is a good Karakuri Dôji master and how Hiroshi's injuries would been prevent if live a normal life. Hiroshi reveals to Yamato he is paralyze from the neck down after his fight with Vice, but assures Yamato not to worry about it and go see "Hyottoko", who is now call "Hyoe Tokorozawa" - the boss of the gang. Hyoe and his gang respectfully bows to Yamato and calls him "chief boss", much to Yamato's discomfort. After getting some clothes on, Yamato and Hyoe gets everyone out of room to privately talk. Becoming serious, Yamato tells Hyoe that he was already informed to the basic details of events that had happened today and they need to figure what to do now. When Yamato ask if everyone in the gang are dôji masters, Hyoe explains that they "back-up" masters, replacements for any dôji master should one die. Hyoe states that Roger Dunstan prepare many "back-up" masters for the dôji, like how Rune replaced Tomomitsu Iruma. Hyoe says that there many masters out there, including Makoto Sayama, his crush and school friends who was a little Yamato took care of in the The 12th Century. To add to Yamato's shock, Hyoe also reveals that his friends Akitsu Otake, Hibari Oume, and Kiyose Matsumoto are masters too. Hyoe says that the girls all had dôji in their past lives and warns Yamato if The Evil Dôji Branch learns the truth, then the girls are in danger. Thinking about Jealous's Noh, Akira Hidaka, and Rune, Yamato begins to worry about his friends might already target by the enemy. At Sayama's mansion, Sayama is alone in her room as she prepares to go sleep, oblivious to the shadowy figure outside her bedroom window. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mizho *Paresse *Rage *Fusataro Fussa *Orgullo *Akira Hidaka *Kaizo Oume *Avaro *Hana Koganei *Edile *Jealous (ICON) *Rune Kodaira *Sumako Miyoshi *Désir *Vice *K *Yamato Agari *Darumada Masami *Hiroshi Kumegawa *Machi Shina *Hyoe Tokorozawa *Makoto Sayama Category:Chapters